


Когда небо слишком близко

by Nataly_kor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Wings, Взросление, Летающие острова, катастрофа, нелинейное повествование, подростки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataly_kor/pseuds/Nataly_kor
Summary: Мир летающих островов, населенный крылатыми людьми. Все они рвутся вверх. Крылья — символ силы, олицетворение мира взрослых. Но иногда растут эти крылья слишком страшно.
Relationships: Брат|Сестра, Девочка |(/) Мальчик
Kudos: 2





	Когда небо слишком близко

**Author's Note:**

> сеголетками здесь называют не только родившихся в текущем году животных, но и подростков, которым в текущем году впервые разрешили летать без присмотра взрослых. 
> 
> Океаны кишат огромными жуткими чудищами, поскольку не было катастрофических смещений материков и проблем с ледниками, как у нас, так что они не вымерли. Например, в тексте упоминаются мегалодоны — гигантские акулы. Млекопитающих наоборот очень мало, и они либо крылатые, либо шестилапые. Так люди — млекопитающие с руками и ногами, но и с крыльями. Крылья при рождении очень маленькие и прижаты к спине, чтобы не повредить матери. Растут в течение жизни, особенно бурный рост в заключительный период полового созревания. Аналог наших 15-20 лет. Примерно с 18-19 как правило дети уже могут самостоятельно летать.
> 
> Работа написана в 2013 году

_Давно..._

Небо тягуче плыло. Расцвечивалось зелеными огнями. Сыпало искрами. Явшек смотрел вверх и старался не моргать. Сидеть неудобно — на краю одинокой скалы. Этот кусок камня блуждал над водою уже очень давно. Он меньше и легче обычной земли, несущей на своей спине знакомые Явшеку города и страны, и потому ближе к небу. Ближе к мертвым огням. Смертельным иглам, от которых нет спасения.

Явшек поскользнулся на камнях, крылья рефлекторно расправились… и сон кончился, оставив только усталую пустоту.

_Сейчас, на скучной лекции..._

— Астероид Геллий размозжил остров Шекрию, который еще касался поверхности планеты. Позже здесь возникло новое государство на привычной нам плывущей по воздуху земле, но современники того ужасного события...

Лекция закончилась раньше обычного: профессор старался говорить и говорить, и водить мелом по доске, но тяжкий кашель прерывал его все чаще, пока не вынудил замолчать и взмахом руки отпустить студентов. 

Лиршек вежливо попрощался с однокашниками и поспешил прочь. Его ждала пустая комната на самом верхнем этаже. Здесь тренировались летать. Тогда распахивали огромное во всю стену окно, носились в порывистых потоках под потолком, бестолково хлопая крылья и то и дело сталкиваясь. А потом, набравшись храбрости, выпархивали наружу. Лиршек хмыкнул, вспомнив, как радуются ребята, которые учатся на ступень старше. Их крылья уже совсем созрели, они глядят на младших свысока. И не думают ни о чем, кроме полетов, хотя сами еще вчера смотрели в небо, пестрое от разноцветных крыльев взрослых, с завистью. Смешно. Все поднимаются, так или иначе, чему там завидовать. Хотя без них на земле куда просторней.

Сейчас Лиршек был в комнате один: сезон холодных ветров в самом разгаре, младшим подниматься не разрешают — слишком опасно для неокрепших крыльев. Он открыл окно и уселся на подоконнике, свесив ноги наружу. Ледяной воздух тут же пробрал до костей, но Лиршек упрямо зажмурился и крепко вцепился руками в раму, а крылья не расправлял — иначе вынесет сильной волной из проема.

Домой. Он должен идти домой. А лучше лететь — сестра порадуется. Лиршек знал: она даже у врачей спрашивала, нормально ли, что крылья у младшего братика до сих пор настолько слабые, что ему не нравится летать... Врачи успокаивали, мол, у всех по-разному. Придет время, полетит сам, и крылья разовьются, как положено.

Лиршек решительно тряхнул головой. Ничего он никому не должен.

Спрыгнуть с подоконника в комнату — пол деревянный, теплый. Хорошо. Окно захлопнуть. Сесть обратно. Лиру устроить на коленях.

Струны под пальцами звенят весенней капелью, лязгом стали о сталь, и распахивается сияние над головой. Свет, тишина и покой. Другое небо. Разжимается тяжкий комок из досады, обиды и легкого страха, и Лиршек вздыхает спокойней, прислоняясь затылком к стеклу.

— Ты!.. Ты заплатишь! — чей-то голос на лестнице. Очень злой голос.

Лиршек с удивлением вскинул голову, взглянул на плотно запертую пока дверь. Кто-то тоже захотел уединения?

В комнату ввалились двое. Лица искажены яростью, кулаки сжаты, крылья воинственно топорщатся. Рохшек, двоюродный брат Лиршека, и Гритлек, сын их соседей. Они ровесники Лиршека. Отчего-то невзлюбили друг дружку, с тех пор, как семья Гритлека поселилась здесь.

— Парни, поединки запрещены правилами, — оценив ситуацию, сообщил Лиршек и быстро убрал лиру в чехол. Спрыгнул с подоконника.

— Иди к сестренке под крылышко, малявка, — Рохшек презрительно фыркнул. — Здесь наши дела.

Лиршек тяжко вздохнул и молча пошел к выходу. Эти двое всегда дрались, по поводу и без. Но, надо отдать должное, до увечий никогда не доходило, они просто выпускали пар, а потом приползали домой, взъерошенные и голодные, как какие-нибудь жуткие мегалодоны. Те, говорят, тоже поглощают пищу в сумасшедших количествах.

_Несколько сотен лет назад или в чьем-то сне совсем недавно..._

Вы когда-нибудь видели, как вода течет по песку? Маленькое русло, прозрачная струя. Хрусталем сияет под солнцем, а по дну камешки несутся, разбиваются. Так и хочется запустить в нее пальцы. Но нельзя.

Раникша, смеясь, отпрыгнула от ручья и побежала прочь. Желтая тропа змеилась под босыми пятками, а где-то внизу, под землей, Раникша точно знала, гремел океан. Безбрежный, страшный и полный чудищ. Они иногда выползали на берег, и тогда папа велел братику забирать ее и маму, а сам с другими взрослыми поднимался в воздух и прогонял чудищ обратно в океан длинными ветками.

Раникша каждый раз очень боялась, что папа пострадает. Что большущий кальмар махнет щупальцем, дотянется до папиных крыльев и стукнет. И папа не сможет летать.

Явшек говорил, что это невозможно. Что морские чудища не дышат нашим воздухом и, если их не столкнуть обратно, скоро издохнут и вонять станут на весь остров! И еще смеялся, что летать им все равно не обязательно, ведь их дом плывет не по воздуху... То есть вообще не плывет.

На тропу упала гигантская тень. Раникша посмотрела вверх и радостно помахала: это проплывал в вышине маленький остров с хутором. Там жил отшельник. Совсем один. В домике, скрытом в густой влажной чаще. Раникше нравился отшельник, он знал много волшебных сказок.

Вот ведь глупости говорит братик. Как же не учиться летать, когда там, наверху, столько интересного? Раникша на бегу раскинула руки и представила, захлебываясь от счастья, какие у нее будут прекрасные крылья, когда вырастут! Ах, как она полетит!

Радостно жмурясь, и притворяясь, что летит, она топала босыми ножками по тропе и не сразу заметила, как упала на небо еще одна туча, и как посыпался на землю, но чуть дальше, за кручей, огненный дождь. Потом тропу тряхнуло. Раникша испуганно замерла на тропе, прижав ладошки к груди. Задрала голову вверх. Что-то творилось с небом. Оттуда сыпались и сыпались черные хлопья, а тропа почернела.

Стало очень-очень страшно. Раникша заплакала, присев на корточки и спрятав лицо в колени. Громыхнуло еще раз, совсем близко. Она сжалась в комок, закрывая голову руками, но тут кто-то подхватил ее подмышки и поднял вверх.

— Не бойся, это я! Не дергайся! — крикнул Явшек, а это был именно он, и полетел, поднимаясь все выше над грохочущей землей и яростно взмахивая слабыми крыльями. Раникша снова испугалась, но на сей раз по другой причине.

— Тебе еще нельзя с грузом летать!

— Не глупи! — буркнул Явшек Раникше на ухо, прижимая ее к себе крепче, и мрачно добавил: — И не смотри на наш дом.

Та тут же распахнула глаза и попыталась найти их домик внизу, но у нее не получилось. Землю застил черный пепел, видно было только верхушки деревьев и огромную пылающую жаром вершину на севере их острова. Теплая Гора заговорила!

Раникша помотала головой и потерла кулаками глаза, отгоняя глупую пелену. Как же глаза не понимали — сейчас надо смотреть. Очень сильно надо.

— А где он? — крикнула она так, чтобы брат услышал.

— Нигде. Молчи. Потом расскажу.

Тон Явшека был такой, что Раникша тут же замолчала. Он давил слова из себя с трудом, будто дикую смокву на варенье. Или будто сам сдерживал рыдания. Земля удалялась. Теперь Раникша видела, что Теплую Гору пробудили камни, нападавшие с неба. Они же потревожили Овраг, рассекавший остров поперек.

Брат поднялся очень высоко. Раникше даже стало тяжело дышать. Но она терпела и смотрела вниз, на свой остров, который теперь казался не больше плошки для утреннего омовения.

Явшек завис на одном месте, надрывно, но нечасто взмахивая крыльями. Он тоже смотрел вниз. В отличие от маленькой сестры мальчик заметил темные тени, скользившие вокруг острова под водой. Их не пугал проснувшийся вулкан и даже метеоритный дождь. Огромная волна принесла их. И на подходе была следующая. Явшек резко дернулся в сторону. Он надеялся долететь до домика отшельника прежде, чем на остров придет цунами.

_Снова сейчас, на мокрой подушке..._

Снилось яркое. Лиршек тряхнул головой, вываливаясь в явь, подскочил с кровати и побежал смывать цветные ошметки сна. По пути чуть не запнулся о чьи-то ноги — кто-то вчера не дошел до своей комнаты и рухнул спать прямо так, в коридоре, на полу. Видимо, очень устал.

Лиршек склонился над несчастным — Рохшек свернулся на полу, беззащитно закрыв голову руками и разбросав темно-синие крылья. Жилка на шее билась нервно и сильно. И, кажется, у него легкий жар. Проснется, станет радоваться новым перьям или обнаружит, что размах крыла вырос. Правда, сможет он радоваться только, когда отболит голова и уймется ломота во всем теле.

Лиршек покачал головой и ушел на кухню. Поединки запрещены не только потому, что глупые сеголетки могут поломать друг дружке что-нибудь важное. Эмоциональная перегрузка, так, кажется, называется. Потом крылья растут нездорово быстро. Это больно…

Лиршек, озабоченно хмурясь, принес в коридор стакан с холодной водой, поставил на пол рядом с братом. Пусть его, выпьет. Полегче будет. Отволок его за ноги в сторону, к стене, где лежал теплый пушистый коврик как раз для таких случаев. Рохшек даже не проснулся, только заныл что-то жалобное и опять свернулся клубком.

— Ты слишком с ним мягка, вот что я тебе скажу, — услышал вдруг Лиршек из-за запертой двери в комнату сестры. — Знаешь же, как говорят: чем хуже птенцу, тем выше он летит.

Лиршек растерянно взъерошил затылок, да и присел на пол, прислонившись к стене и прислушиваясь. Скажет, если что, за братом приглядывал. Обсуждать кого-то за его спиной нехорошо, поэтому Лиршек решил, пусть они его при нем обсуждают.

— Он растет так же, как и Рохшек, — сестра отвечала примирительным тоном. — Просто он не любит драться и не дает воли дурному нраву.

— …Или у него просто не дурной нрав? — незнакомая тетка, видимо, подруга сестры, теперь саркастически хмыкнула, а Лиршек сжался у стены и зажмурился, чтобы сдержать страшно сильную вспышку гнева и не пнуть ни в чем не повинный стакан. Воду надо беречь.

Сестра по-доброму рассмеялась, и он вздохнул свободнее. Это правда, он не Рохшек. Не злится по пустякам, как другие.

— Да брось, у всех подростков дурной нрав…

— Он уже не ребенок, почти взрослый. Скоро закончит начальную ступень. Что думаешь делать с ним дальше?

За дверью замолчали и, кажется, глубоко задумались. Рохшек вдруг мучительно замычал под боком, Лиршек тяжко вздохнул, смочил ладонь холодной водой, положил ее на горячие кудри брата. Тот затих, снова засопел ровно.

Что с ним делать дальше… А может, Лиршек сам решит? Горло опять сдавил горячий обруч, и захотелось что-нибудь сломать или хотя бы оттрепать Рохшека за кудри, когда он сможет стоять на ногах, но тут за стеной снова заговорили. Лиршек глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, успокаиваясь.

— У него белые крылья, — мечтательно проговорила та же незнакомая женщина, и Лиршек чуть не поперхнулся. Ну, да, белые. Морока с ними, чистить постоянно.

Сестра опять весело хмыкнула. У них в семье белые крылья не редкость, другие гнезда часто завидуют.

— Да. Знаешь, может быть, чтобы крылья росли, ему нужны не любые эмоции? Бывает же такое?

Тетка, наверное, пожала плечами и ответила:

— Легенды рассказывают, что да. Но все равно быстрее всего они растут от ярости, особенно боевой, и от страха, но это должен быть очень сильный страх. Почти животный ужас. А твой мальчик не позволяет эмоциям прорваться. Это же все взаимосвязано. Когда он искренне и громко смеялся последний раз?

Сестра опять замолчала. А Лиршек подумал, что часто смеется, когда играет на лире. Правда, не вслух. И еще он вспомнил о лечебнице для крылатых, которые не смогли летать, когда выросли. Говорят, они очень опасны, потому что не умеют смеяться, плакать и любить. Ненавидеть так, как ненавидит человек, они тоже не умеют.

Наверное, и сестра подумала об этом и принялась быстро рассказывать, какой Лиршек добрый, да как хорошо учится. Он вполне может работать в мэрии помощником законника или вообще, где захочет и кем захочет. Или продолжать учиться, кажется, ему нравится.

Лиршек обхватил голову руками, пережидая приступ тошноты.

Как все это… мерзко. Скучно. Бессмысленно.

Он поднялся и, держась рукой за стену, медленно побрел на кухню. Между лопатками противно зудело. Кажется, зря сестренка беспокоится.

_Во тьме столетий, а может и прямо сейчас на кухне, в звуках гневной лиры…_

Крылья нещадно жгло. Под веками тоже жгло, но открыть их и проверить, что такое твердое впивается прямо в лоб, было никак невозможно. Явшеку казалось, если он это сделает, голова тут же взорвется от грызущей ее изнутри боли. Он не помнил, сколько уже лежит на этой сковородке. Или не на сковородке…

— Не плачь, — грустно сказала Раникша.

На затылок легло что-то холодное. Боль немного унялась, и Явшек нашел в себе силы возмутиться, что вовсе он не плачет. Кто-то громко застонал, а Раникша совсем расстроилась.

— Ну, пожалуйста, не плачь! Все будет хорошо. Говорят, ты теперь герой.

Явшек смутно заподозрил, что стонал он сам.

— Тебе скоро станет лучше, мальчик, — теперь говорил другой взрослый и спокойный голос. — Это просто крылья растут слишком быстро. Символ храбрости, ты же знаешь. Ты совершил великий подвиг, и скоро сможешь летать так далеко и высоко, как только захочешь.

«Я не хочу летать!» — с отчаянием подумал Явшек и вздрогнул всем телом от новой волны противного зуда по всей длине крыльев. Он не хотел летать. Он хотел вернуться домой, и чтобы мама с папой ждали его там, под ладной соломенной крышей, которая так тепло искрилась в солнечных лучах.

Большая твердая ладонь погладила его по голове, и теперь Явшек смог ощутить слезы на своем лице. Он правда плакал. И все еще не понимал, как можно быть героем, когда тебе так больно.

_Сейчас, на дальней парте…_

Профессор перешел к скучному рассказу об изменениях розы ветров с исчезновением Шекрии и соответственно об изменениях торговых маршрутов между городами. Лиршек с чистой совестью уставился в парту. Все это можно будет прочесть и позже. Сейчас складывалась новая мелодия прямо в голове, и Лиршек очень старался ее запомнить.

Тяжелые капли на стекле, почва мягко приминается под чьими-то когтистыми лапами, на тропу падает перо, и снова капает дождь. Кто-то вдыхает влажную бархатную ночь мокрым носом и тихо рычит, когда на мохнатую голову слетают желтые листья с нежными прожилками.

— Лиршек, если вы не ответите на вопрос немедленно, я не допущу вас до заключительных испытаний!

Это профессор. С удивлением смотрит на Лиршека, смешно задрав подбородок кверху. Перья на пегих крыльях возмущенно топорщатся.

Лиршек виновато вскочил, опустив голову. Его собственные крылья печально поникли. Мелодия о тропической ночи и тихом рыке тигра оборвалась. Он не знал, что отвечать. И был готов разрыдаться от обиды, потому что теперь-то точно забудет песню!

— Простите, профессор, я… отвлекся, — выдавил он, наконец, когда молчание совсем уж невыносимо зазвенело.

Профессор, кажется, смягчился: уж очень расстроенно выглядел юноша.

— Садитесь. И постарайтесь вернуться к нам. Вам понадобятся эти знания для дальнейших занятий. Без них вы не поступите на старшую ступень, — тут профессор сурово оглядел аудиторию. — Это всех касается! Вы все находитесь здесь, а значит, ваши старшие родственники желают, чтобы вы учились и работали на благо города!

Учитель вернулся к лекции, а Лиршек сел, опять уперевшись глазами в стол. Из головы вдруг пропали все мысли, кроме одной: это никогда не закончится. В него всегда будут впихивать ненужные знания, всегда будут требовать бессмысленного. И песню он никогда не вспомнит.

Да боги великого моря, какая там песня! Тут себя бы вспомнить. Когда под ложечкой тянет какая-то дрянь и трудно дышать... Кажется, внутри распахнулась пустая черная ночь без звезд и луны, зато с безнадежностью и непроходящим тошнотным чувством собственной беспомощности.

Его толкнули в бок краем крыла, и Лиршек встрепенулся, переведя невидящий взгляд на соседку по парте. Девочка... Девушка с туго заплетенной косой, перекинутой через плечо, смотрела встревоженно.

— Эй, ты чего? — прошептала она.

Дарлика, точно, так ее зовут, вспомнил Лиршек.

— Тебе плохо?

Лиршек с усилием кивнул.

— Почему? Ты не болен.

Теперь она шептала требовательно. Зачем бы?.. Крыло опять ткнулось в бок. Понятно. Лихорадка растущих крыльев у всех проявляется по-разному. Точнее, люди предпочитают проявлять по-разному. Кто-то не может удержаться от драки, кто-то от рыданий по любому поводу, а кто-то не в состоянии оставить свое любопытство неудовлетворенным. Лиршек внутренне скривился. Это... сложно. Но она не отстанет. Девчонка кивнула, заметив его досадливую гримасу. Не отстану, мол.

— Не хочу... здесь быть. Нет смысла, — слова нашлись с большим трудом. И он не был уверен, что ему удалось объяснить хоть сколько-нибудь внятно.

— А где хочешь, знаешь?

У Лиршека закружилась голова. Вопрос был еле слышен, но Лиршека словно ударили под дых. А действительно, чего он хочет? Воздух снова исчез из легких, словно они не на первом этаже, а у самых облаков.

— Эй, тшш, — зашептала Дарлика и опять толкнула его крылом. — Расслабься, ты чего сразу пугаешься? Закончить обязательную ступень все равно надо. А там лети хоть на край неба.

Лучше бы она не трогала его крылом... То есть это очень успокаивало: Лиршек снова смог дышать, с усилием втягивая носом воздух — но допускается все же только между близкими людьми. Ладно, главное, работает. Лиршек поднял на нее глаза и благодарно кивнул. Да, так лучше.

_Опять давно, но лучше бы никогда, хотя кто знает…_

Ветка мучительно заскрипела под босыми пятками, а Раникша так и не смогла дотянуться до спелой-преспелой груши, пришлось спрыгивать и осторожно планировать вниз. Здесь земля была не такая, как дома. Она оказалась черная, будто сажа из камина. Зато дома не росли вкусные груши. Раникша так надеялась порадовать ими брата.

Он наконец-то очнулся, но был совсем-совсем сам не свой. Почти не говорил ни с кем, только сидел и смотрел в пустоту. То у окна посидит. То на вершину холма уйдет и там смотрит. То еще куда, где его и не найдешь. Раникша сначала боялась за него, но тетушка Тиникша сказала, это от того, что Явшеку было очень трудно лететь на не выросших крыльях, очень страшно тогда и очень больно потом. Поэтому сейчас он не может ничего чувствовать. Но это пройдет. Главное, оставить его в покое.

Тетушка Тиникша тоже успела улететь с гибнущего острова. И еще несколько семей из гнезда Раникши, поэтому одна она не останется, хоть мама с папой и не смогли. Раникша иногда из-за этого плакала, но все реже и реже. Ведь здесь росли такие вкусные груши и нужно заботиться о брате. Иногда ей удавалось заставить его перевести глаза на нее и даже улыбнуться.

Раникша очень быстро поняла, что самое важное — не напоминать ему об огромных прекрасных крыльях, что выросли у него за плечами всего за пару ночей. Белые, почти как шапки на вершинах самых высоких гор. Такие только у людей с Шекрии и бывают… Теперь значит и у людей крылатых островов тоже будут.

Когда Явшек проснулся, спине было непривычно тяжело, а вокруг снова оказались знакомые лица. Мамы с папой не было, но это перестало пугать так, как во сне. Его сейчас вообще ничто не пугало. И ничто не радовало. Что происходит, он все же понимал, но словно сквозь серую пелену дождя: вроде и видно все, но глядеть не хочется. Единственный раз, когда внутри что-то встрепенулось, был перелет беженцев с островка отшельника на другой, побольше, где их согласились принять. Там жило всего одно гнездо, и его люди тяжко работали, чтобы сохранить озеро пресной воды на острове. Поэтому они были рады любой помощи.

Явшеку тогда кто-то предложил встать на крыло и полететь в стае самому. Вон у него, дескать, какие крылья замечательные стали, глаз не оторвать. Явшека стошнило прямо под ноги тактичному сородичу. Меньше всего мальчик хотел сейчас вспоминать о крыльях. И вообще о небе, о полетах… Оттуда прилетели камни, которые разрушили их семью и убили родителей. Там… нельзя, в общем, там быть.

Тогда Явшека вместе с маленькой сестрой и тетушкой Тиникшей оставили здесь. Тетушка с Раникшей помогали отшельнику и старались не досаждать ему, да и Явшеку тоже. Тот молчал и смотрел на лес, густо покрывавший островок.

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока Явшек чуть не наступил на отшельника, который мирно сидел у подножия молодого дубка и что-то мастерил из веточки.

— Осторожнее, юный тунеядец! — назидательно поговорил старичок с ладными крыльями, отливавшими зеленью.

Явшек удивленно моргнул и присел рядом с отшельником по-ученически на корточки. Почему тунеядец?

— А кто же еще? — старичок, похоже, слышал, о чем думает Явшек. — Ходишь, ничего не делаешь. Никому не помогаешь. Конечно, тунеядец.

Явшек растерялся еще больше. А… а что нужно делать? Он понятия не имел. Если… если бы он был дома, он бы ходил с отцом на охоту и рыбалку, а с мамой собирал сухие листья для лечебных трав, которые понадобятся зимой. Но сейчас все это оказалось бессмысленным.

— А зачем? — голос оказался почему-то очень сиплый. Явшек вспомнил, что не говорил уже много дней.

Отшельник вскинул голову, уставившись на мальчика, словно с небес спустилась говорящая косуля.

— Вот теперь ты правильные вопросы задаешь! — теперь старик расплылся в довольной улыбке.

Явшек беспомощно вздохнул. Правильный-то, может, и правильный, но кто на него ответит? Явно не отшельник: он же просто смеется над ним! Мальчик уселся на землю поудобнее и стал опять смотреть. На отшельника и его палочку. Это гораздо интереснее, чем смотреть просто в никуда.

Теперь мальчик всегда сидел рядом со стариком и наблюдал за его работой. Тот строгал из веточек разные безделушки. Иногда из-под ножика выходила дудочка, и тогда отшельник пробовал ее звук то так, то эдак. Если ему нравилось, он отдавал ее Раникше, и та счастливая убегала дудеть. Если ему не нравилось, он делал из палки что-нибудь другое.

Однажды Явшек отправился бродить по острову, по неизведанным еще местам, и как-то вдруг лес кончился. Явшек оказался на краю острова, почти у самого обрыва. Внизу шумело светлое море — они как раз пролетали над высоким подводным плато, так что, наверное, даже вода в этом море была не очень соленая. Океан красило в багрянец заходящее солнце, и соседние острова были далеко-далеко, но Явшек все равно видел глиняные хижины, тоже покрасневшие под лучами, и розовые верхушки деревьев. Он вспомнил, как золотились соломенные крыши его родного города. На Шекрии строили дома из стволов деревьев, а не из глины. Получались теплые светлые избы.

Горизонт почему-то качнулся, и мальчик ухватился за ствол сосенки, цеплявшейся корнями за самый край земли. Он вдруг ощутил, как мокро пахнет воздух сочной зеленью и медом, и поразился, что мог раньше этого не замечать. Под ложечкой засосало страшное предчувствие беды. Такое бывает, когда куда-то опаздываешь. Куда-то, где очень-очень надо быть. Сейчас Явшеком владело только страстное желание убежать прочь. И пусть ветки хлещут по лицу, а ноги утопают во влажной траве или сбиваются о камни. Потому что вот-вот же станет поздно! Если он будет так смотреть и смотреть на яркое, отчаянно живое, но не видеть, насколько оно прекрасно. И дышать волшебным воздухом, не чувствуя запаха. Знать, что над верхушками распахивается небо, внушающее дикий ужас, но восхитительно молчаливое и напоенное лучами света.

_Сейчас, довольно долго… или нет, все-таки давно… а ладно, сами разберетесь…_

Лиршек теперь очень часто боялся. Сильно, до паники, до криков спросонья. Но каждое утро он вставал с постели, потягивался и делал обязательные упражнения для крыльев. Если требовалось, то оттаскивал бесчувственного брата с холодного пола на одеяло, а потом пропускал мимо ушей заботливые вздохи сестры и ее многочисленных подруг.

Дальше Лиршек брал лиру и шел учиться. На уроках дыхание тоже иногда перехватывало от очередного приступа страха и чувства разверзающейся бездны, но было легче. Потому что рядом сидела Дарлика с ее пушистым светло-сизым крылом, которое исправно тыкалось ему в бок и возвращало способность думать и даже радоваться отвратительной нелётной погоде за окном. А то и вспомнить музыку, которую он нечаянно забыл.

Дарлика следовала за ним после занятий в тренировочный зал и молча слушала его лиру или читала, устроившись рядом на подоконнике или прямо на полу, скрестив ноги и сложив за спиной крылья. Лиршеку она почему-то совсем не мешала.

В струнах лиры продолжалась история, которую он видел каждую ночь во сне. Лиршек просто тренировался, трудолюбиво играл сложные пассажи снова и снова, и ему виделся в звуках иногда Явшек. Который тоже трудился рядом со своим отшельником, строгая палочки, подбирая правильную длину, вес и гибкость. Ему стало невыносимо бездействие, хотя он все равно боялся взглянуть вверх.

В один из дней Явшек решил согнуть ветку и натянуть на ней особым образом приготовленные жилы — он вспомнил, что так делал его отец, дома. Только сам Явшек никогда не пробовал. Примитивный инструмент звучал довольно противно и глухо… Но это было только начало.

Лиршек продолжал играть, иногда Дарлика осмеливалась ему подпевать. У нее не всегда получалось, но Лиршек был совсем не против. Его предок тоже не сразу сделал стоящую лиру. Порой Лиршек откладывал лиру в сторону и сам присаживался рядом с Дарликой. Тогда они расстилали на полу карту мира и гладили ладонями воображаемые маршруты, а крылья непроизвольно расправлялись, выдавая свою возросшую силу.

Однажды они вдвоем сидели на подоконнике, вцепившись в пальцы друг друга. Окно было распахнуто, в небе светило солнце. За плечами остался сданный экзамен, подтверждающий зрелость, самостоятельность и полную независимость. Правда, на Лиршека, да и на Дарлику тоже, смотрели недоверчиво. Они ни разу еще не летали в одиночестве. Всегда со старшими и совсем недалеко. Пока не полетишь, никто не поверит, что ты взрослый.

Явшек держал за руку сестренку. Они стояли на краю острова и смотрели вверх. Там стыл холодный, но ясный день, и небо казалось бездонным, как и океан. Только в нем не было стремительных зубастых теней. Там вообще сейчас ничего не было. Пусто, безбрежно, тихо.

— Тебе страшно? — спросила она... они.

Мальчик… мальчики с высокими белоснежными крыльями честно кивнули, завороженно глядя в небо.

— Очень.

— Мне тоже.

«Тогда вперед», — подумал Лиршек, отпустил ее пальцы и, зажмурившись, выпрыгнул из окна, продолжая чувствовать дружеское крыло совсем рядом. А Явшек крепко схватил сестру за руку и шагнул вперед, захлебываясь ледяным воздухом.

Крылья развернулись за спиной, подладились под ветер и сильными взмахами понесли прочь. Перья шуршали, радостно сияя в свете неба.

Лиршек хотел играть, Дарлика хотела увидеть мир. Поэтому маленький остров они оставляли надолго. Когда-нибудь они вернутся... Может быть.

Явшек с Раникшей найдут россыпь одиноких скал, что плывут, повинуясь розе ветров, где-то совсем недалеко. Они хотели попрощаться. Явшек, может быть, найдет разбившуюся глиняную табличку, на которой папа когда-то нарисовал схему лиры, звучавшей правильно. А Раникша просто погладит знакомый желтый камень, оставшийся от ее любимой тропы. Потом они вернутся. Очень скоро.


End file.
